


Sopravvivere alla scuola: guida pratica per genitori iperprotettivi (Cover Art)

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Cover Art per l'omonima storia di IperOuranos.





	Sopravvivere alla scuola: guida pratica per genitori iperprotettivi (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IperOuranos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sopravvivere alla scuola: guida pratica per genitori iperprotettivi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126186) by [IperOuranos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos). 



**Author's Note:**

> L'idea era quella di renderlo la copertina di un libretto o della trascrizione di uno screenplay, una tendenza che dopo HP:TCC sta prendendo piede per le rappresentazioni teatrali. Non sono addentro nel fandom, anche se ho visto il musical, ma spero moltissimo che ti piaccia!


End file.
